<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sandy Hair and The Golden Sun by sammy252</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848099">Sandy Hair and The Golden Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy252/pseuds/sammy252'>sammy252</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy252/pseuds/sammy252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius' infatuation of Remus grows after a warm Summer day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sandy Hair and The Golden Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted after some formatting issues!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius gazed up at the clouds that floated gracefully above him. Summer at the Potter’s was always a dream. Even now, when they had the stressful seventh year ahead of them it was easy to forget the worry being here. Right now the three out of four boys laid out in the backyard, soaking up the sun before the summer’s end. Peter was far too pale and would burn in just matter of seconds it felt like, so he had already indulged himself in a sandwich and sat inside. James was sitting under a small awning on the patio and had a notepad out, drawing something. It took Sirius by surprise until James yelled about quidditch formations. </p><p>“Oi! How do these look?” James shouted and threw the notepad to Sirius, who laid on the patio floor about seven feet and had a small towel under his head that he used as a pillow.</p><p>The notepad slapped against Sirius’ bare chest suddenly, “Formation looks good,” Sirius said, picking it up to look at it, “but do I need to remind you I’m not shaped like a circle?” Sirius smirked and threw it back to James, who didn’t catch it quite well but Sirius found it adequate.</p><p>James just laughed and rolled his eyes at Sirius as he went back to drawing. Sirius looked around the backyard to check and see if Remus was still there. Sure enough Remus was about twenty feet away lying in the grass shifting uncomfortably. Sirius placed his head down on his make-shift pillow and watched Remus, he wanted to see how this ended. Sirius watched Remus struggle to get settled against the hard ground even though he’s been over there for probably over an hour. As Sirius watched he noticed that Remus’ shirt seemed to be the problem. Sirius knew Remus was insecure about his scars. Sirius couldn’t even remember if he’d ever seen Remus shirtless, even though they’d been roommates for six full years and soon to be seven. </p><p>Sirius continued to keep his eyes on Remus as he figured out his comfort problem. His shirt kept twisting and tightening every time he shifted against the grass. And Remus seemed to hate that more than anything, Sirius thought maybe it was that he didn’t want anything flush against his scars but Sirius would never ask. The group always ignored Remus’ ‘furry little problem’ and Sirius knew it was for good reason but part of him wanted to talk and question. He wanted to be there and be able to understand to help his friend. His best friend. His very attractive best friend. Maybe there was more of a deeper attraction to Remus, Sirius had figured this out about a year ago but that didn’t make him any less a friend. He still wanted to help Remus get through it every month. </p><p>Remus sat up in the grass, Sirius watched intently at his friend. Remus’ back was facing Sirius so he couldn’t see his face but he saw Remus’ arms reach across each other and grab onto the hem of his shirt. Sirius still watched until he saw Remus’ head began to turn, scanning the area for anyone looking. Sirius quickly closed his eyes and relaxed his neck, pretending to be asleep. Sirius counted in his head to twenty, hoping Remus had stopped looking around by then. Then hesitantly opened his eyes again and was happy when Remus hadn’t suspected a thing. Sirius could sense the hesitation that Remus had until in one swift motion, Remus pulled the shirt over his head and once it was off his arms, he layed back down on the grass quickly. With his shirt in hand, he balled it up and lightly tossed it to his left side.</p><p>Sirius almost gasped at Remus’ bare skin. Not because of the scars or red marks but at the muscle throughout his back and shoulders. Sirius knew that with being a werewolf you would have a little bit more muscle due to the consistent pulling and stretching of them but damn, Sirius hadn’t expected how affected he was by this. Sirius stared at Remus’ almost olive skin, already naturally tanned, glow under the sunlight. Sirius’ eyes followed Remus' arms which soon raised to the sky then bent over Remus’ face, presumably to block out the sun. </p><p>“Oi!” James yelled, pulling Sirius from his thoughts, “Quit staring at Moony and listen to my plans.” </p><p>Sirius checked to see if Remus heard what James said, but by the little movement he saw he safely assumed he didn’t hear anything and turned back to James. “James, what is it?” He sighed.</p><p>“Come here,” James waved his hand towards himself.</p><p>“No.” Sirius snapped.</p><p>“Fine,” James got up from his chair and kneeled on the brick of the patio next to Sirius, “Are you going to tell Remus how you feel or should I?” He whispered.</p><p>“No idea what you’re talking about,” Sirius looked at James then quickly snuck a look at Remus.</p><p>“Bloody hell! Well if you have no idea, why do you keep checking him out?”</p><p>“Am not!” Sirius whispered defensively, even though James was very much so right.</p><p>“You totally are!” James aggressively whispered back then abruptly stood up, “Well if you aren’t even going to amitt to facts then I’ll take my formations elsewhere.”</p><p>“Tell Pete I said good luck!” Sirius yelled after him. </p><p>His yelling pulled Remus back to this reality, “You leaving Padfoot?” Remus goaned tiredly like he just woke up from a nap.</p><p>“Oh, um, No just yet.” Sirius responded.</p><p>All Sirius could hear was a hum in understanding from Remus before adjusting his arms to cover his face again. Sirius couldn’t take it, he wanted to move closer to Remus before they had to go inside or things got suspicious. Sirius sat up and pulled himself to his feet then weakly stumbled over to Remus. The sudden walking was unwelcome after the relaxing warmth of the sun and not moving for an hour. He plopped himself down onto the grass next to Remus and only fell a little bit. Sirius didn’t want to destroy the peace by speaking but didn’t want to scare Remus by just being there when he uncovered his eyes, so he spoke. “Don’t think I’ve even properly laid in grass before.” </p><p>“Oh hi,” Remus said, uncovering his eyes to look over at Sirius then down at his bare chest and lowering his arms down to cover it. Sirius frowned slightingly at the movement, “Really? Even though you’re a dog?”</p><p>“I like running better as a dog not laying,” Sirius said, trying not to sound too upset at his friend’s actions.</p><p>“Makes sense,” Remus shrugged, seemingly trying to stay calm over his insecurity.</p><p>Sirius just hummed in response and tried to stare back at the clouds and not at his friend. He tried to focus on the clouds to clear his head but he stayed very aware of Remus’ presence. It took all his strength to not steal glances at the sandy blonde, until he did. Sirius looked over at Remus quickly but once his eyes landed back on the clouds his eyes wanted to look back. ‘Just one more look,’ Sirius thought.</p><p>He looked over to Remus but by this time Remus had closed his eyes. Sirius took that opportunity to stare right at him. Remus’ jaw was sharp and angled to the sky. He stared at how the sun lightened the freckles scattered across Remus’ cheek and nose. He noticed that there was a small bump in the arch of Remus’ nose while he still had a slight button nose. As Sirius analyzed Remus’ nose, Remus inhaled deeply through his mouth, parting his lips while doing so. The new attention to the lips almost made Sirius melt. When you looked at Remus straight forward his lips were thinner and not noticable. But on his side profile, it surprised Sirius that in fact Remus’ lips were fuller and pronounced. He took all of his power not to kiss his right there. Sirius’s eyes went further down to gawk at Remus’ neck and shoulders. There were faint lines of muscle and toning all throughout his chest.  Then his eyes hit Remus’ collarbone. Something about it caught his attention, how it was so perfect and still but there were scars cutting through the straight line of bone. Many people would turn in disgusted at the sight of so many scars, over a dozen on Remus’ chest alone but Sirius loved them. They were a part of Remus and Sirius loved every part of Remus.</p><p>The new acknowledgement of Remus’ scars made Sirius look back to his face. Sirius stared at Remus’ face before but without thinking of the two deep marks that scrapped across it. Now he put them together, seeing the scars as a part of Remus. He sat up slightly and leaned on his shoulder to see the beginning of the two long scars. They were parallel to each other and started at the end Remus’ left eyebrow, diagonally over his left eye, across the tip of his button-like nose, and ending on the lower side of his right cheek. Sirius predicted that the two marks were from the right paw of the wolf and the two lines were from the middle and index claw, if that's even how that works. Sirius gawked at the beautiful man next to him, nothing could take his eyes away from such beauty.</p><p>“I can feel you staring, Padfoot.” Remus said without opening his eyes.</p><p>A rush of heat crept up Sirius’ face as he dropped his leaning posture and audibly his back hit against the hard ground. Remus began to chuckle lightly when he heard Sirius fall. “Sorry Moony, I didn’t mean to stare, I was just-” Sirius attempted to ramble.</p><p>Remus opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Sirius, “I know you mean no harm.”</p><p>Sirius could have died right there in the grass. The way the sunlight now made Remus’ eyes glow golden and get to see his full face in the light. And the part of Remus’ face Sirius had just admired the most was now covered in a small shadow from Remus’ nose.</p><p>“You alright Padfoot?” Remus asked as he propped himself up on his elbow slightly to look at Sirius in full.</p><p>“Um, yeah, I’m alright,” Sirius stumbled out as he pulled himself from his stare.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Remus asked while he adjusted onto his right elbow to face Sirius.</p><p>“Nothing important Moony.” Sirius tried not to stare right at him or else he thought he might just melt.</p><p>“Anything you think about that intently is worth hearing.” Remus was now only about a foot away.</p><p>Sirius smiled up at Remus, “It’s just that-” He cut himself off when he noticed Remus looking above his eyes and into his hair. “What are you looking at?”</p><p>“There’s a,” Remus had a very focused face and he reached out over Sirius with his left hand and into Sirius’ hair. “A flower,”</p><p>Remus plucked it out of the ground to hold it in between their faces, “Do you know what kind?” Sirius asked as he stared at it.</p><p>“White clover,” Remus said softly. “They’re considered weeds actually and are common in Muggle yards. I have no idea how this one got here.” Then he adjusted his stare from the flower to Sirius’ face.</p><p>Sirius happily pulled his stare from the flower to return to Remus’ and after a little silence said, “I don’t like that it’s called a weed. It’s beautiful.” </p><p>“Many things go unnoticed that are beautiful everyday.” Remus said, his eyes scanning Sirius’ face. “Here.” Remus leaned over to Sirius’ right ear and delicately placed the flower there.</p><p>Once Remus had placed it, he turned back to Sirius, now their faces dangerously close, only a matter of inches. Once they locked eyes, both understanding the other’s intent. Remus leaned in a little close, lips only seconds apart, and asked, “May I kiss you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sirius responded breathlessly.</p><p>Sirius closed his eyes and quickly felt Remus’ lips against his. The kiss was delicate, even in Remus’ slightly uncomfortable position hovering over Sirius he didn’t apply much pressure. And too quickly in Sirius’ opinion they broke from each other. Sirius opened his eyes slowly to see Remus. Remus staring in Sirius’ eyes then glancing down at his lips. “Again?” Sirius offered.</p><p>Remus leaned back into the kiss with a smile, Sirius could feel it against his lips, making himself smile as well. More passion was put into the kiss and Remus’ hand went up to Sirius’ cheek, holding his face lightly. Sirius returned it by putting both of his hands on either side of Remus’ face. Remus opened his mouth a little bit for Sirius’ tongue. Sirius gladly took the opportunity and deepened their kiss. He pulled his head from against the ground, pushing further into the kiss and Remus moved his hand from Sirius’ cheek to his neck, moving his thumb along Sirius’ jaw. Sirius opened his mouth as well to give Remus access. As they kissed passionately, Sirius began sitting up properly and Remus not hovering over him anymore. Sirius couldn’t comprehend any thoughts left in his brain only ‘I’m kissing Remus Lupin and I never want it to end.’</p><p>Once they were fully sat up and their foreheads pressed together. Sirius unlocked their lips for just a second to ask, “How long?”</p><p>Remus sent him back a wide-eyed and concerned stare, Sirius corrected himself, “How long have you wanted to do that?”</p><p>“Too long.” Remus responded, leaning in to meet Sirius’ lips again. But Sirius pulled his chin away slightly. Keeping their foreheads pressed together. </p><p>“Not so fast loverboy,” Sirius smirked.</p><p>“Why-!” Remus couldn’t finish his question before Sirius flipped them over and back on to the ground. </p><p>Remus was now laying fully on the ground and Sirius was on all fours on top of him. His hands on the ground on either side of Remus’ head keeping him steady and his knees digging into the dirt on either side of Remus’ hips. “Wasn’t expecting that one were we?” Sirius said slyly.</p><p>“Actually Padfoot, you are remarkably predictable.” Remus said and lifted his head to kiss Sirius.</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes jokingly before kissing Remus back, but before they could get far they heard the french doors to the patio begin to open. They both broke away from the kiss and Remus sank back down to the ground. Sirius glanced to hex who ever just interrupted them but was met with James peering out, “Sirius! Stop bothering Remus!! It’s lunch time!”</p><p>Sirius wanted to explain that he wasn’t bothering Remus, well maybe he was just not in the way James thinks. But before he could protest James, Remus grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Once Remus let his face go, Sirius was a blushing mess and looked up at James, who seemed wildly impressed until he yelled, “Wormy! You gotta come see this!”</p><p>Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes at James for ruining the moment then looking down at Remus, who was staring at him with amazement, “What are you looking at?” Sirius asked with a furrowed brow.</p><p>“You.” Remus said with a whimsical smile.</p><p>“Now why would you be looking at me?” Sirius said, probably already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Well, first, you are on top of me so yeah. Second of all you are just about one of the most beautiful people I’ve had the pleasure of knowing.” Remus said rather casually.</p><p>Well, Sirius was not expecting that. Blush rushed up to his face and he attempted to hide it by turning his head down instead of looking up at Remus but Remus raised one of his hands up to slowly turn Sirius’ head back to look at him. “Now don’t hide your pretty face from me, alright?”</p><p>Sirius suspected there was more to that question, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Don’t run away from my Pads.” Remus said, taking on a more serious tone.</p><p>“I promise I won’t. I don’t want to run away from some place I want to be.” Sirius said while staring intently into Remus’ eyes.</p><p>“And where do you want to be?” Remus said, looking almost scared at the answer.</p><p>“With you.” Sirius said with no hesitation.</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes at how gushy the conversation had become but couldn’t help but smile at the answer he received and pulled Sirius back down for a kiss. As the two lovebirds kiss they could hear the two conspiracists near the door whisper about how long they knew, what evidence they found, things they caught, suspicious behavior, and whenever else was on their minds, until James yelled again, “Okay, quit it, I want lunch!”</p><p>They broke the kiss and Remus spoke first, “I think we need some food.”</p><p>“I think I need you,” Sirius said, partly joking and partly serious.</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes, “Is things going to happen every time we have to do something?”</p><p>Sirius smiled at the prospect that there was a ‘we’ so he answered honestly, ”Probably.”</p><p>Remus laughed and Sirius rolled off of him and stumbled to his feet then extended his arms out to Remus to help him up. Remus kindly accepted and hopped to his feet. Once they were face to face, Sirius eyed Remus’ chest subconsciously but Remus must have noticed since he tensed up slightly. But Sirius quickly fixed it, “How did you become so bloody handsome?” and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>Remus blushed shyly and Sirius reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. Remus looked up at him surprised, “Is this okay?” Sirius asked.</p><p>Remus’ face cracked into a smile, “Perfect.”</p><p>And that was the day that started their future. All that will be remembered was the holding hands under the dinner table, kisses on the cheek when walking through hallways, practically cuddling on the couch and sneaking into the other’s room at night just to be in the other’s presence. From that one Summer’s day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>